


Bangkok Heat

by Denig37



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banner for <a href="http://house-of-lantis.livejournal.com/tag/bangkok%20heat">Bangkok Heat</a> written by <a href="http://house-of-lantis.livejournal.com/">house_of_lantis</a>.</p><p><b>Fic Summary:</b> For the right price, any fantasy can be bought, even that elusive fantasy - love. And Jensen Ackles, owner of the infamous Club Haephaiston, can make it happen for others, even if it’s just for one night, but will he ever allow himself to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bangkok Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bangkok Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/475366) by [house_of_lantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis). 




End file.
